List of ShadowClan Members
The following list includes all members of ShadowClan that have joined so far. =Total Number of Members= >140 =List= Leader *Brokenstar - Leader/warrior Deputy *Tigerclaw - deputy/warrior Medicine Cats There are no medicine cats yet. Warriors *Flinnstripe - warrior *Starpelt - warrior *Treefur - warrior *Ferncloud - warrior *Purplefur - warrior *Pretzelfur - warrior *Dividedclaw - warrior *Firstpelt - warrior *Bonetail - warrior *Gingerfur - warrior *Checktail - warrior *Dawntalon - warrior *Dellietail - warrior *Havocclaw - warrior *Pahclaw - warrior *Bluefur - warrior Apprentices *Quirkypaw - apprentice *Cookiepaw - apprentice *Icecreampaw - apprentice *Darkpaw - apprentice name chosen - Darkstripe *Konpaw - apprentice *Kikksterpaw - apprentice *Bluepaw - apprentice (to be made a warrior soon name chosen - Bluefur) *Chaospaw - apprentice *Duskpaw - apprentice *Celticpaw -apprentice *Blackpaw - apprentice *Boothpaw - apprentice *TZpaw - apprentice *Dragonpaw - apprentice name chosen - Dragonclaw *Blankpaw - apprentice *Sockpaw - apprentice *Pockpaw - apprentice *Rockpaw - apprentice *Yellowpaw - apprentice name chosen - Yellowfang *Sharppaw - apprentice *Pawpaw - apprentice *Pokeypaw - apprentice *Sportpaw - apprentice *Shoppaw - apprentice *Pinkpaw - apprentice *Graypaw - apprentice name chosen - Graystripe *Mariopaw - apprentice *Mawandpaw - apprentice name chosen - Mawandclaw *Maddog- apprentice name chosen - Maddog *Blackhawk - apprentice name chosen - Blackhawk *Koolpaw - apprentice *Spikepaw - apprentice name chosen - Spikethistle *Darkkingpaw - apprentice *Krazypaw - apprentice *Jackerpaw - apprentice name chosen - Jackerslash *Asianpaw - apprentice name chosen - Asianstorm *Stallionpaw - apprentice *Apaw - apprentice *Cusepaw - apprentice *Toadpaw - apprentice *Stormpaw -apprentice name chosen - Stormtail *Bunnypaw - apprentice *Monkeypaw - apprentice name chosen - Monkeytail *Goldfishpaw - apprentice *Zebrapaw - apprentice *Elephantpaw - apprentice *Maximopaw - apprentice *Rowpaw - apprentice *Toolpaw - apprentice *Girlypaw - apprentice *Swimypaw - apprentice *Runnerpaw - apprentice *Irishdancerpaw - apprentice *Foxpaw - apprentice *Chinesepaw - apprentice *Baconpaw - apprentice *Tripaw - apprentice *Coldpaw - apprentice *Rpaw - apprentice *Doltonpaw - apprentice *Dempaw - apprentice *Foureyepaw - apprentice *Cinderpaw - apprentice name chosen - Cinderpelt *Brackenpaw - apprentice name chosen - Brackenfur *Jonaspaw - apprentice *Choklitpaw - apprentice *Cuppaw - apprentice *Cakepaw - apprentice *Mousepaw - apprentice name chosen - Mousefur *Jumpingpaw - apprentice *Kittypaw - apprentice *Greenpaw - apprentice *Hotpaw - apprentice *Swiftpaw - apprentice *Pokpaw - apprentice *Cookinpaw - apprentice *Crookedpaw - apprentice name chosen - Crookedjaw *Vollyballpaw - apprentice *Moonpaw - apprentice *Campaw - apprentice *Kypaw - apprentice *Emiliapaw - apprentice *Packpaw - apprentice *Yoshipaw - apprentice *Butterpaw - apprentice *Pinerapaw - apprentice *Banitopaw - apprentice *Kittykatpaw - apprentice *Blondepaw - apprentice *Medicpaw - apprentice *Orangepaw - apprentice *Deathpaw - apprentice *Firepaw - apprentice name chosen - Fireheart *Grasspaw - apprentice *Bloodpaw - apprentice *Redpaw - apprentice name chosen - Redtail *Medpaw - apprentice *Viperpaw - apprentice *Wangpaw - apprentice *Fatpaw - apprentice *Mushroompaw - apprentice *Lupaw - apprentice *Wolfpaw - apprentice *Animalpaw - apprentice *Karapaw - apprentice *Strawberrypaw - apprentice *Penguinpaw - apprentice *Rachelpaw - apprentice *Cherrypaw - apprentice *Dinosaurpaw - apprentice *Crewpaw - apprentice *Limegreenpaw - apprentice (to be made warrior soon name chosen - Limegreentail) *Bearpaw - apprentice *Whitepaw - apprentice *Sunpaw - apprentice *Peacepaw - apprentice *Beastpaw - apprentice *Mountainpaw - apprentice *JBHpaw - apprentice Kits *Nightkit - kit *Anthonykit - kit *Flamekit - kit *Outtatheclosetkit - kit *Starkit - kit *Clawkit - kit *Lightningkit - kit *Marilynkit - kit Category:ShadowClan